Vivere commune est, sed non commune mereri
by famouslyunknown
Summary: someone from eric and godrics past comes back after godric meets the sun... what will happen when she finds out he is gone?... also i own nothing but the idea tessa and some t-shirts lol dont sue me
1. Chapter 1

She was pissed. Not an 'Oh he forgot to put the toilet seat down again' sort of pissed, no a more of a 'If anyone has a problem with something I do or say for the next few hours I'm going to murder them slowly and very painfully' kind of pissed. And the woman blocking her way into the club was not making it any better.

"I don't care who you may or my not be. You do not have an id and you look to be underage so you are not getting into the club." the overly impressed with herself hostess acting as a bouncer said while smiling smugly. The woman was about 5'6" or would have been if she hadn't been wearing 5" heels making her almost 6' and was almost sickly thin with green eyes and dark brown hair. Tessa sized her up in less time then it takes to blink, knew she could take her without much trouble but then her anger might be partially diminished and she really wanted to take out the full force of her anger on him.

"You have no idea what you are doing, let me in before you get hurt." Tessa said to the other woman who smirked at the idea that this 5' woman could do any damage to her.

"Please human," she said with distaste as if it pained her just to say the word, "you could do nothing to hurt me more then give me a cramp from laughing at your pathetic attempts."

Finally fed up with holding back Tessa focused on the woman and gave a barely noticeable flicking motion with her hand. The woman went flying back into the wall, momentarily stunned by the impact. Quickly Tessa slipped inside and just before shutting the door behind her she leaned back to say, "I never said I was human."

Once inside she made her way over to the bar to survey the room and spotted him instantly. Sitting on his 'thrown' with one woman at his feet practically worshiping him and another leaning over his shoulder whispering something into his ear. 'Probably something crude' she thought to herself looking back at the one whispering into his ear when he smirked, shook his head and sent her away and then turned towards the one sitting beneath him. 'Fitting,' she thought to herself again as she realized the woman at his feet really was worshiping him, 'He always did think himself a god.' "I don't need nor want anything to drink." she said loud enough so the bartender who had just turned her way would not bother her. He merely shrugged and went back to work, having experienced far weirder things then someone answering an unasked question even when their back was turned to him the whole time. Making up her mind she pushed off the bar and headed in his direction. "Move," it was one word spoken softly by a petite woman but it carried so much power that suddenly there was a clear path from her to him. It drew his attention and he raised an eyebrow showing no more interest then a child might hold for a book or old used toy and it just served to irritate her further. When she reached him she glanced down at the woman, "Leave." And she did just that, shuddering in fear. 'Funny,' Tessa thought without any real humor, 'she is comfortable sitting at the feet of a ruthless vampire and yet she fears me.' Shaking her head she leaned into him, "Perhaps you would wish to vacate your club before any of this … what is that expression? Oh, yes 'goes down."

"Does the queen know you're back?" was his only response reclining casually and motioning for her to sit on the sofa next to him. She pointedly ignored where he had indicated for her to sit and sat adjacent to him and across from the other couple she only just noticed was also seated on the platform with him. "That would be a no then." he said after a brief moment of silence.

"I, unlike you, do not answer to 'the queen' as she calls herself. Sophie Anne is a whiny brat who does nothing to help her people. Most especially Godric."

"Godric is not in her domain and how dare you speak to me of my maker as if his death means anything to you." he fairly screamed at her.

"You think because you were the only one he made that I did not feel for him. You're wrong, so very wrong. I loved him as well." Tessa said quietly while glaring fiercely at Eric.

"I was with him." the blonde seated across from her said only slightly louder then she had herself spoken.

"What?" she asked, "who are you?"

"I'm Sookie, and I stayed with him while he met the sun. It was something he truly wanted. He wasn't forced by anyone. Actually Eric begged him not to do it and offered to meet the sun with Godric and it wasn't until Godric ordered him to leave him that he did so."

Tessa was so outraged that Eric would have sacrificed himself along side of Godric that she acted without thinking. She slapped Eric hard enough that even with his vampire strength he couldn't stop his head from moving. "How dare you?" she screeched getting up in his face. "It wasn't bad enough for me to lose him you thought it best I lose you as well?" He looked into her eyes and saw the tears forming there so like his that had fallen the morning Godric had died and grabbed her face and kissed her slowly and yet forcefully. She grabbed at the back of his head and pulled him as close as possible mindless in her need. The crowds, the club, the others on the platform- everything but the two of them comforting each other in pain- disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys sorry for the long wait... I was on vacation in east bumfuck ny where there was no internet and I just got all frustrated and just stopped writing.... not to mention I was busy snowboarding this last week so this is gunna be an uber short story... but from here on out I will update at least once a week if not more often so I promise not to make y'all wait this long again... anyway onto the story enjoy and please review review review :) !!!

* * *

As they pulled apart Eric looked around and made the decision to close the club early. "Everyone, leave now. The club is closed for the night. You will all leave here at once." all of the people looked at him confused as the mumbled and made their way out the door. Yet, Tessa noticed the couple sitting with them on the platform made no indications of leaving. Uncomfortable with the display of affection Tessa made her way back behind the bar to get herself something to drink. As she mixed herself a vodka cranberry she noticed the girl, Sookie she said her name was, standing in front of the bar watching her. Taking a sip of drink she studied Sookie again, 'Hmm not quite human are you?' she thought to herself.

"How are you drinking that?" Sookie asked her curiously.

"What do you mean?" Tessa asked confused.

"I thought vampires could only drink blood, or did you just say that so you didn't have to eat my cooking." she directed the last half of the sentence to the vampire who put his arm around her.

"I'm sorry you seem to be under the impression that-"

"Vampires cannot eat or drink anything other then blood or the new synthetic blood that is now produced." Eric cut her off as he made his way to her side, brushing her hair off of the right side of her neck. "But Tessa here is not a vampire." he then bit into her neck lifting her to sit on the bar so he did not have to bend over quite so far.

Without seemingly bothered or surprised by what Eric was doing she began, "I am truly sorry that I had given you the impression that I was a vampire. I am in fact what you of this century call a 'roman god'. Although so many of your history of us in inaccurate, such as war was my brother not my lover and that-"

Eric removed his mouth from her neck just in time to interrupt her tirade. "Oh I doubt she cares. What brings you back?"

"Godric of course. Did you think I wouldn't notice his absence? Is my blood still the same?"

"It has aged to even more perfection then it was before." he responded smartly.

"Um, I hate to ask and seem well ignorant, but uh what god are you exactly?" Sookie asked.

"I am power, in the most basic of forms. Any power."

"Granted it has been almost a hundred years since I was in school but I don't remember there being a god of power. That seems to be almost redundant." Sookie's boyfriend asked.

"Like I said you have much of our history wrong. There were 14 of us; power, love, lust, hate, time, earth, fire, water, wind, dark, light, mind, body and spirit. Then of course there were the horsemen; war, famine, death and deception. But most of us have chosen to remain hidden. It takes a lot for us to constantly change identities, although now I suppose we could pass ourselves off as vampires and not have to go through all of that trouble."


End file.
